Booty Bay Politics
by Lord Luca
Summary: By far the darkest plot ever concieved by the Blood Sail pirates to capture booty bay. A conspiracy which reaches all kind of impossible places in the world which is; WARCRAFT...
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Night in Booty Bay**

_Hello. Just a bit of fun this story. Please leave any comments you may have, anonymous comments welcome. Enjoy…_

…

"Blast ye elf! I can'a nay see nothin'!" The Bintar the Dwarf fumes. He stands up throwing down his 'Tel-e-scope' in resignation. One of the newest and most useless inventions of the gnomes.

"Patience Bintar Sternbeard...I believe I see something" The night elf says slowly, an arrogant tone in his voice. He squints, looking intently at something in the distance.

Bintar looks back at the town. "Blast ye and Blast this 'Tel-e-scope'! I see nothing" Bintar says after a few moments in frustration. Picking up and throwing the device into the sea.

The night elf ignores the surly Dwarf's tantrum. Instead focusing on the little town not too far away. His keen eyesight picking out all the fine details.

It is late yet Booty Bay is still buzzing with activity. The cannons glisten in the moonlight. Death to any approaching ships. Or so the little goblins thought...

"Foolish..." The elf whispers involuntarily

"Eh, what ye be saying now, De'trallion?" Bintar asks casually, slouched up against a rock looking out to sea in the other direction.

"These Blackwater Raiders are careless my stout friend. Their ships are spread out all over Azeroth while their enemies draw near to their heart..." De'trallion says, standing up.

Bintar looks at the Elf dumb struck "What tha hell is tha' supposed to mean?" he says utterly confounded. He takes a long swig from his flask of ale to calm himself. "We are supposed to see if it's all clear!" he says indignantly with a burp, wiping the sweet ale from his bearded chin.

The Elf continues to observe the little outpost of Booty Bay from the nearby Janeiro's Point. After all, it is his job to case the area. No detail can afford to be missed. He notices a large motley band of adventurers on the balcony of the inn. Not a problem, if they keep drinking like they are.

A quiet hour passes. The dwarf is snoring loudly lying flat on his face. De'trallion is still watching with his eagle like gaze. The time is approaching the darkest hour of the night. The normally hot air is now cold and unforgiving.

The activity has slowed down. The guards patrolling the streets are getting bored and sleepy.

The Elf looks round. Thanks to his ultra-vision he can see the ships looming on the horizon. Their blood red sails billowing in the strong winds. Their bows slicing silently through the water like a hot knife through butter. The biggest fleet of Bloodsail Buccaneers seen in years fresh from the Plunder Isle; here for one purpose.

It's almost time. De'trallion ponders on whether to wake the Dwarf. His better judgement decides not to. The Elf stands up. Something in the distance catches his attention. A candle in the window of the sea-fortress.

The Night Elf smiles, arms his bow and fires a flame arrow into the sky.

"HA! Good jest, Felgast! Very entertaining" Regin of Stromgarde laughs merrily, slapping the weedy warlock on the back with his bearlike palm

"T-t-t-thank you sire..." Felgast coughs, recovering from the blow.

"Did you see that?" Dranith asks, frantically pointing to the horizon

Regin slowly turns to regard the High Elf

"Dranith I am beginning to wonder about the state of your brain. It has not been the same since we came back through the Dark Portal" Regin sighs, annoyed at having his amusement disturbed. The High Elf scratches his head, taking his seat. He never liked Stranglethorn much anyway.

"Dranith, we are safe here. This place is heavily guarded." Felgast says, reassuringly.

"Bah! We should be celebrating! This deal we have struck with the goblin might very well save Stromgarde! Once again our kingdom will prosper, rid of all the filth within!" Regin shouts, raising his tankard. "Ey! Barkeep! Another round!"

The Goblin bartender doesn't move until every last coin clatters on the bar and is counted three times by three goblins. Although indebted to these creatures, Regin can't help but despise them a little for their baseless greed.

A resigned Dranith takes his mug, raising it slowly in toast.

A series of distant booms rattles the very floors of the inn. Followed by deafening loud crashes and splintering wood. The whole world seems to twist and warp.

….

_Wow, extreme stuff. Any comments will be much appreciated , so go for it. _


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Realisation

_**Part 2**_

_Enjoy…_

…_._

Sea salt and the sharp smell of black powder assault his nose. The support of the hands suddenly disappear and he drops to one knee. He picks himself up slowly. The fresh air brings him round to his senses. He looks up into the eyes a particularly arrogant looking Night Elf who looks very pleased with himself.

"De'trallion! You vile scoundrel!" Regin says forcing the words out before coughing violently.

"At last…You must be Regin…We finally meet, you have heard of my dashing exploits?" De'trallion asks with a smirk. "I thought so…" he adds, his ego inflating.

"Actually …You are wearing a name tag…" Regin says, recovering from the fierce coughing.

"What...? Oh yes, I was at a Bloodsail convention the other day and I always forget to take off these silly things…Wait, that's not the point!" De'trallion says angrily, tearing off his name tag. The Bloodsail pirates on the balcony all chuckle quietly.

Regin looks past De'trallion at the bay below. It's full of ships loading loot and captured Goblin slaves. The town is in ruins. He notices Dranith sitting on the edge of the balcony overlooking booty bay kicking his legs merrily, he is fishing.

De'trallion glances at the obliviously happy High Elf knowingly "Oh yes…He insisted he could catch some sort of valuable fish here, a deviate _fish...That's not the point!" _De'trallion roars, drawing his swords, his Bloodsail pirates do likewise, threateningly.

"You have caused too much trouble! I mean what the hell? You killed pretty boy Duncan so much he has stopped re-spawning! Gone! Given up!..And I _liked_ pretty boy Duncan! Now I think you better prepare to die!" De'trallion says sadly taking a step toward a cool Regin.

"I got it! YUM!" Dranith shouts excitedly. In a splash of water he turns into a pirate complete with sabre.

"What the?" De'trallion says, stunned, he regains his composure quickly "That's it! No one makes a fool of De'tral…" He begins before he is engulfed by a puff of smoke. In his place stands a placid sheep.

The Bloodsail Pirates look at the sheep in terror before running off as fast as they can. Regin turns round, A beautiful, petite mage in a really, really tight outfit walks onto the balcony. "Regin! Thank the gods I have found you! As for you…!" she says bitterly, walking towards the sheep.

"Allow me!" Regin says picking up the sheep and throwing it at least half way across the bay with his alliance superhero might.

"We must hurry! There is a darker plot at work here, I just saw Bintar! He is a top executive of the Explorers League! I will create a portal to Stormwind, we must see the king!" The wonderful mage says panicked.

She begins casting a portal; there is a loud whipping sound. She abruptly stops, straitening up, her backside suddenly feels really sore. She looks down. There is a small goblin standing near her raising his eye brows. "Ey? Can ye give me a portal into ye pants? Ha-ha!" he says suggestively. She glares at him and smacks him so hard in the face he fly's off the balcony. "Ahhh…you will be back…" he cries as he falls.

"Zara, that…That was Baron Revilgaz!" Regin begins shocked, rushing to see if the Baron landed safely.

"I don't care who he is! I am tired of guys doing that to me! I can't help my robes being so tight! They are made that way…for some reason…" Zara says indignantly.

"Yeah! Men just don't appreciate women here. Unlike me!" Felgast says staring at Zara's chest, a bit of drool slides down his chin.

"Indeed! I remember in High Elf society, one had to court a woman for five hundred years before you even were allowed to look directly at her!" Dranith added in his dignified tone, checking his perfect nails.

"Shut up! The portal is open!" Zara shouted. The group all leaped in. The world spins violently before returning normal abruptly.

Regin stands boldly where he exited. The air was different, it was mustier and thicker. It was dark and damp. "This…this is Darkshire!" he said after a moment's consideration.

Zara looks around frowning "How could I concentrate with those idiots talking and checking me out!" she says, upset. "It's so hard being a woman!" she sobs.

"Quiet! Someone comes!" Dranith states, combing his hair. Indeed a friendly looking local is approaching them.

"Thank god you guys are here! I don't know you but the chief of Stormwind's navies and police is here, you might want to speak with him for some reason. That's all I know…" The guy says casually, looking at each of them blankly.

"Great! Does he know where the king is?" Felgast asks randomly

"Yep, he says the king is in Stormwind harbour expecting the guards and he will be there for at least three days, alone…and he is looking for an unexpected adventure…That's all I know, nothing else" he says before wondering off towards the tavern.

"What a great fellow! Why can't more people be helpful like that?" Dranith says giving a longing look at the half dazed inhabitants of the town lumbering about pointlessly.

"Silence! Someone else comes!" Regin says with finality. A large official looking man with a grey moustache approaches. On his plate armour is the lion of Stormwind.

"Greetings adventures, you're lucky you caught me here as I only arrived here a few minutes ago for no particular reason but to be here…My word you are gorgeous!" The official states, hypnotized by Zara's chest.

"Thank you…We have some important information. Booty Bay has been invaded by Bloodsail pirates and we believe the Dwarf Bintar Sternbeard is a traitor!" Zara says pleadingly, expecting a shocked reaction from the chief.

"Nonsense!" The chief barks, his large moustache quivering.

Regin takes a powerful step forward. "Nonsense...Unless you're corrupt like him!" he says viciously, drawing his sword a little.

"You're out of order!"

"No you're out of order, chief! We are going to the king with this!" Regin spits aggressively.

The chief looks at him for a moment coldly before relaxing completely "Sure, why not? I am just the chief of the navy and the police as well as an expert on Ironforge, who am I to stop you? Go for it! I am going to Booty Bay for no particular reason, bye!" he says quickly. A horse appears underneath him in a flash of smoke and he rides away into the night.

"Wow…that guy is lucky, my uncle is the Grand Admiral of the alliance and he _never _gets to go anywhere!" Felgast says, watching the chief disappear.

"Honestly Felgast, what use is that information to us right now? Right now…We need to see the king and get him to lend us his navy. To Stormwind!" Regin roars heroically.

"But Regin, did you not hear what he said, his Un…" Dranith began

"Silence Elf! I will not suffer your insolence! I said to Stormwind! Zara, you lead because you're…better…at…leading!" Regin says quickly after a moments thought, giving her a stern look only a true leader could.

Zara sighs and starts walking

"Dranith, I know you say you can 'sense' copper nodes on your mini map but that's just crazy talk, no one can. Felgast…summon a demon" Regin commands, all was going well.

"Sorry master but they frighten me…" Felgast says, a shiver running down his spine.

So off the Hero's went. Zara first and all the others behind, staring at her backside as she walked. "You guys better be watching my back!" she said without looking round. The guys chuckled

"You can rely on us!" they all responded in unison.

….

_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this wild, wild tale!_

_More coming soon! Oh, and a million $£$ to anyone who guesses the ending_

_(Not actually offering any money at all, used as figure of speech)_

_Please leave comments as they are welcome and appreciated. _

_Part three coming soon!_

_-Lord Luca_


End file.
